Only for you
by Rubi.Red
Summary: Its sakura's birthday but she got in a fight with Sasuke what will she do because of this misunderstanding.For Sakura's Birthday today! Oneshot SasuXSakur a little NaruXHina


-1**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! SAKURA-CHAN!**

**HyperNin: This is another one-shot for Sakura and Sasuke!! Its for the wonderful Sakura's birthday woot! woot!**

**Enjoy**

**Bold-Author's notes**

_Italics- 'Thoughts'_

Normal-Talking and actions

_Only for you_

It was early in the morning a girl or should I say a young lady was awake and getting dress. She just got out of the shower and was putting on this pink shirt and short black shorts. She later put on over the knee white socks and a white skirt that had two buttons on the front. Afterwards, she put on this thin long sleeve light pink shirt then a white short sleeve jacket that had three buttons this time.

She took out a name tag and it read 'Sakura Haruno'.

Sakura was now a young respected lady that worked at the medical center of kohona. She was one of the top medical nins there of if you were to be studying under the great Tsunade who wouldn't be.

For the past few years Sakura had let her hair grow again and it was even longer that it was in her genin days it reached her lower back basically. Her eyes where more sincerer and beautiful than before. She's become one of the most beautiful ninja's in Kohona.

Kind of funny seeing how when she was much younger she was know to have been the most un-prettiest out there because of her forehead.

Sakura examine herself one last time and smiled at her self in the mirror after feeling everything was done she sprayed a little perfume on herself strawberry scented.

Then she headed straight out the door.

When she was outside she made sure she locked her door and then stood near a post.

As if she was waiting for someone but the thing was who?

Sakura silently hummed to her self. Today was a very special day for her she was turning 20 yup today was Sakura's birthday.

Though she had work to day but that was alright for her it was just the morning shift.

It was kind of funny how Sakura was more of a doctor in the hospital but during her morning shifts her uniform was more like a nurse is outfit. During the night she was more doctor like dressed.

After awhile Sakura's face brighten up when she looked up and out somewhere.

There was a guy coming towards her wearing a black shirt that had a semi big turtle neck. He was also wearing beige clouted baggy pants and last but not least some black shades.

Sakura waved to him and walked over but then had a annoyed expression on her face.

"Sasuke-kun! What did I tell you about train late at night!" Sakura yelled at the guy who was Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Every time you wear shades I can already tell you where up last night. I guess Ill have to look at them when we get to the hospital."

Sasuke and Sakura started walking.

It was kind of weird how Sasuke would always come and pick up Sakura to bring her to work and come a pick her up when she was going home.

Ever since he came back to Kohona he's been doing that. Though when he first got back he was all bruised and beaten it seemed that he had gotten in a fight with his brother but was never able to kill him.

But when he got back Sakura nursed him back to health and here he is now. Tsunade had put him in house arrest for 3 months and for a year he had to be monitored.

People would say the reason why the young Uchiha would walk Sakura was either they where dating or because he just got used to being around Sakura. Since it just happen Sakura was one of the people that monitored Sasuke. But no one really new the real story except for the two.

After a few minutes of walking Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived at the hospital.

There was quite a lot of commotion going on to.

Sakura and Sasuke went to where it was going Sakura asked a nursed and pointed to a room.

As the two got near both recognized very familiar voices.

Sakura heard Sasuke mutter.

"Dobe" Sasuke sighed.

Sakura giggled and open the door.

"Teme I heard that!" The person yelled. **(A/N: If you can guess who it is Ill give you a yummy rice ball.)**

"Na-Naruto-k-kun you s-sh-should really stay still." Hinata's timid voice was trying to calm Naruto down.

"What did you do this time Naruto?" Sakura question.

Their was a nurse trying to wrap Naruto's arm but he would keep still.

"He b-broke his a-arm during a mission." Hinata said quietly as she found her hair quite interesting.

"Oh Naruto what am I going to do with you." Sakura motion the poor nurse to go which made the nurse quiet relieved. She started to bandage up Naruto's arm herself and in no time it was all wrapped up.

"Hey Sasuke-teme sun glasses again? Still trying to be a Neo wanna be!" Naruto Laughed at Sasuke.

"Shut-up dobe."

"Teme."

"Loser"

"Chicken Ass."

"Dead last." Sasuke smirked.

"D- M- Damn it I go nothing." Naruto pouted.

Though Sasuke smirked but then had an annoyed expression.

"Oh I wouldn't be smirking Mr. Uchiha at least Naruto wasn't the idiot that was training last night and now has red eyes and not from his sharingan." Sakura was pulling Sasuke to a different room so Hinata and Naruto can have a time alone.

Naruto was laughing loudly at Sasuke.

"Ha Ha Ha Sasuke got in trouble by his girlfriend!!" Naruto quickly stop when someone slapped him. He looked up it was his girlfriend.

"H-Hinata that hurt." Naruto rubbed the side of his cheek.

"Now listen hear Mister you worried be for three whole days and then you come back with a broken arm! So you shouldn't be laughing!" Hinata exclaimed. Then she realized what she did and gasp.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't me-mean to Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed down to Naruto apologetically.

'_That was freaky I shouldn't upset Hinata-chan any more she was just like Sakura-chan for a second there.'_ Naruto though.

He smiled and hugged Hinata.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry Hinata-chan I worried you and come back with an injury. I sure am glad though to know that I have a girlfriend that cares about me so much.

This my friend caused Hinata to glow really, really red.

**111100011001010101111**

**-In other room-**

Sasuke was sitting on a stool with a stoic expression plastered on.

He had his eyeglasses taken off and his eyes where pretty red and his sharingan wasn't even activated.

Sakura was looking through cabinets looking for something.

Sasuke was watching what she was doing.

It was true about those rumors both of them actually. He and Sakura where going out and he did get pretty close to Sakura when she used to monitor him.

Actually that's how it did all start Sasuke got to know her a lot more better and really saw how much she has changed and become a mature young lady.

They both have been dating for about two years now though they both always kept it a secret.

Sakura understood why though since Sasuke wasn't the type to really show things. Also the fact about missions Sasuke didn't want anyone to go after Sakura because of his wrong doings when he was much younger.

Though some people did find out about there relationship mostly their closes friends and Sakura's parents of course.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire his girlfriends clean, carefree attitude it always help him feel content.

After a while he heard Sakura yell out.

"Aha! That where it was I would who arrange this?" Sakura question herself then she walked over to Sasuke.

"Well lets treat those eyes or yours shall we." Sakura smiled and opened up the bottle of eye drops.

"This may sting a little." Sakura whispered as her and Sasuke's were near each other.

"I don't feel pain." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha Ha mister hot shot."

Sakura applied two drops in each eye and was done.

"Now Sasuke please at least take my advice and try not to train late at night." Sakura sighed and put the bottle away.

She felt a pair of strong arms circle around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura loved it when Sasuke would show affection to her but sometimes wish he would finally let the others around him know. So that they wouldn't have to keep their relationship a secret anymore.

"One day."

It was like Sasuke knew exactly what Sakura was thinking.

"But when will that be Sasuke." Sakura broke away from the hug and faced Sasuke.

" It's like your ashamed that I'm your girlfriend or something! If your so embarrassed about me because Im not good enough or something then why don't you just find someone better!" Sakura half spoke and half yelled at Sasuke.

"That- That's not what I think Sasuke."

"Face it Sasuke every time I'm with you its like where just two people that happen to always meet each other. You didn't even say happy birthday to me this morning." Sakura felt some tears fall on her cheek.

Sasuke looked at the floor. "I didn't forget."

"But yet you didn't say anything. From the first day we dated not once in those two years have I ever heard you say that you love me. It hurts a lot when I say that but all you say is 'hn' or 'aa'."

"I guess I'm still that annoying 12 year old in your eyes ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke was about to say something. Until Sakura beat him to it.

"Sorry I have work." Sakura turned away and left.

Sasuke just stood their and he looked at the clock and left.

222222022202020200202222222

7:00 pm -Leaf 4 (restaurant)

Sakura was in a beautiful pink kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair was up and was held by a beautiful pink bow.

She was in one of kohona's best restaurants her friends and family where celebrating her birthday.

Everyone was there that was her fiends or co-workers.

Though except for one person.

Ino looked over at her best friend and saw how she had a troubled expression.

"Hey forehead girl what's troubling ya its your birthday." Ino poked her friend.

"It's Sasuke I think I might of made him upset."

"Not Sasuke again I still remember the days we would fight over for the guy. But I suppose you won in the end besides I got my lazy ass Shika-kun!"

"No so loud troublesome women!" Shikamaru whined.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm sure teme will come though I mean he is know for having something stuck up his ass all the time." Naruto joked to cheer Sakura up.

"Why Don't you try to apologize I'm sure he didn't take it that seriously." Ino told Sakura.

"Yeah I suppose your right. You know what I'll do it!" Sakura smiled and got up.

"Thanks guys you're the best!"

Sakura started to head for the door but then stopped and gasp.

At the entrance was a young man dressed in a black and midnight blue suit and looked very haughty.

He walked up to Sakura who was standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone looked over at the pair who happens to be in the center of attention.

Sasuke looked at Sakura at Sakura.

"Sakura …..I love you." Sasuke blushed and looked away.

Sakura was shocked to hear what Sasuke just said but soon gain composer.

She smiled at Sasuke and hugged him.

Which surprised Sasuke but hugged Sakura back.

"Arigato….Sasuke-kun."

Everyone else smiled at the two and others that did know about their relationship where awestricken by the pair.

Then Sasuke broke free from Sakura and pulled something out from his pocket.

**(A/N: - - ;;; Yup and this is where the cheese comes in.)**

He got down on one knee and open the small box.

"Happy Birthday Sakura. So will you marry me."

Sakura stood there in shock.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation to see what Sakura's answer was going to be.

"I-I-I" Sakura was just shock and didn't know what to say.

Until someone one yelled out from their seats.

"Just say yes girl!" It happen to be a half drunk and half not drunk Tsunade.

Sakura looked over.

"Shishou?'

Soon enough everyone started chanting at Sakura to say yes.

Sasuke's smirk grew with each passing second.

"Yes!" Sakura finally yelled out.

Cheers and whistles came from the guests.

Sasuke put on the ring on Sakura's finger.

Sakura gasp again.

"What?!?"

Sakura pointed to Sasuke. "You smiled."

"What about it." Sasuke turned away and turned red with embarrassment.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"It looks good on you S-"

Sakura got cut off when Sasuke placed his mouth over hers.

The crowd went wild.

This time it as Sakura's turn to turn red from embarrassment.

Sasuke broke from the kiss and looked at Sakura in the eye's.

"Only for you Sakura." Sasuke smirked again.

He pulled Sakura to a hug and kissed her once again passionately on the lips.

'Thank you Sasuke-kun.' Was Sakura's last thought.

**The End**

**So how did you like it good? Or Bad? Id love some feedback n it this is basically my third attemp on one-shots. Im still new at it. About my other stories I now their hasn't been a new chapter for like ever I'm so sorry I have the next chp. Of Nothings like before in my handy dandy note book im just so damn lazy to type the thing up. XD But I will soon upload it when I get the chance.**

**But how did you like this. To be honest It only took me 2 hours to type this thing up. I came up with the plot last night before I fell asleep and I couldn't type it up since my mom kept telling me to go to bed. But this story was pretty easy to come up with. LoL but please review and tell me how it was so I can improve my writing.**

**I also drew some pics Ill post them up and put it on my DA account and Myspace.**

**HyperNin AKA Ninamori. **


End file.
